Nothing
by anaBTRusher
Summary: After breaking up with Camille, Logan and the rest of the guys go to a bar. A few drinks later, Logan gets a visit from Camille who claims to have thought things over about their relationship. But is it really the case? Based on Nothing by The Script. Logan-centered one shot with some Lomille. Warning: character death.


**Hey everyone! So, I have been listening to The Script for quite some time, and I must say, certain songs of theirs have given me a lot of inspiration for stories. This one is inspired by "Nothing" and it kind of resembles the music video…but not that much. This is also extremely angst-y. It might make you cry a little….Lately, I've found myself writing really sad stories. IDK, blame my inspiration for this. Anyways, enjoy!**

_**Nothing**_

"One more shot of vodka please" I say sloppily, raising my hand to catch the barman's attention.

"Whoa, this is your fifth" my best friend, Kendall says. "Are you okay?" he asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"'M fine. Just fine" I breathe, as the barman hands me the tiny glass. I swallow its entire content in one breath, the drink leaving a burning sensation at the back of my throat. I sigh. "Why? Why did you do this to me?" I call out, on the brink of crying.

"Man, you're seriously wasted" my second friend James says. "We got to go home before you pass out" he adds.

"No, no I don't wanna go back there. I want more drinks" I reply, dragging out the last word.

"Come on, let's go" Carlos, my third friend, says, as he wraps an arm around me. Then, he says something which I barely understand, lost in a haze because of the huge amount of alcohol.

You might ask why I am in that kind of state. Well, it all happened because of a woman. The one who I will never stopped loving. Her name is Camille. And she left me.

It all happened so fast. One moment, we were a happy couple, and the next we are like strangers to each other. Of course, this isn't the first time we have broken up. I've lost track of the times we swore we were through. But every time, we ended up back in each other's arms, our lips tightly pressed together and words of love escaping our mouths.

We were so madly in love with each other back then. I say _were_ because right now, there is nothing between us. After every obstacle we faced, we became stronger and still stayed together through everything. But what's the point of all this when one moment, you realize there is no love left?

We loved being together; that can be proved by the countless times we made up soon after ending our relationship. But at some point, Camille got fed up with this on again-off again situation and just left.

"I can't go on like this Logan. I'm sorry. You were amazing, but…I don't love you like I used to anymore" she had told me.

I don't understand it; how do you realize you don't love someone so fast? How do you gather the courage to tell them you spent so much time with them without any feeling? Because that's exactly what she did.

She had stopped loving me ever since I got back from the world tour. My three friends and I had been away for a long time touring with our band, barely communicating with anyone other than our managers, choreographers and the rest of the crew. I hadn't talked to her for over a year; we had grown apart. Even though she came up to me and told me she wanted to restart our relationship (we had broken up before the tour), which made me believe she still loved me with a burning passion, I later realized that things had actually changed for the worse.

After we got back together at a dinner in a restaurant, we did nothing but fight; the only time we had agreed on something was when we helped Kendall decide between two girls. Other than that, we had lots of disagreements over the smallest things. Yet we still stayed with each other.

One day though, it all ended. Like I mentioned, she told me she didn't have any feelings for me anymore and left my apartment, not allowing me to reply. I knew this was the end. We wouldn't pick up where we left off this time. We were officially over.

You might consider me an idiot for getting depressed over a woman. I know there are a million other females who would die to be with me, but I don't care. I still want _her_. Even after a week of her leaving me.

She doesn't want me back though. It breaks my heart to admit it, but she probably has moved on to someone else, having forgotten about us. But I refuse to be like her. I'm going to remember her and our memories together forever. I simply can't let her go like she did with me.

Camille was my first love; the girl who had turned my world upside down, the girl who had shown me the joy of life in simple things. Before I met her, I was only focusing on school, barely making time to meet the guys. But when she came into my life, I changed.

They say relationships can help you reevaluate certain things in life. That was the case with her. I would normally never have fallen for a girl like her; the one people refer to as crazy or overdramatic. But the moment she ran into me and kissed me as part of her acting practice, I was sure she had been the one to win my heart for the first time.

Maybe I should have never let myself get attached to her to that extent. I wouldn't have been hurt then. But now I can't make amends.

As images of me and her together keep flashing in my mind, I can feel my friends drag me out of the bar. "I don't want to leave" I mumble. "I don't want to be back there with her"

The guys don't listen to me though, and keep pulling me aside. I can feel myself being put inside a car, and close my eyes, trying to keep my emotions at bay. Being drunk, I can't though. I realize I've been crying when Carlos starts rubbing my back, telling me how everything's okay and that he's there for me. I love how he cares for me, but he can't really help in this situation. None of the boys can. I'm all by myself in this.

I wish Camille could see the wreck I have become for her own sake. How much pain and sorrow her actions have caused to me. Who knows, maybe she could change her mind and think things over. I'd love it if she did. I never wanted to lose her in the first place.

Feeling the car coming to a halt, I know we've arrived home. Carlos helps me out, and after lots of minutes of the guys dragging me to our apartment, I'm lying on a soft mattress. I curl into the fetal position, where I break down into yet another fit of crying. Why did you do this to me, Camille? Why did you leave me? Why did you have to make me an emotional mess?

At some point, I feel her soft hands caressing my cheek, and her sweet voice echo in my ears. "Don't cry baby, I'm here. I still love you" she says, making my heart flutter. Opening my eyes, I look at her kneeling before me. Even though part of me doubts her being actually there, a cheeky smile shows up on my tear-stained face.

"You're here" I whisper, slowly standing up.

"Who says I ever left?" she replies, never stopping touching the side of my face. "Follow me" she commands, grinning. I nod in agreement and run after her –well, I'm half walking, half dragging my feet-, loving the way her long brown curls move about in tandem with the fast pace of her walking.

Before I know it, we're both in the elevator outside my apartment. She's constantly staring at me, her gorgeous brown eyes looking right into my black ones. I instantly forget my previous thoughts of her, and let myself believe she's actually changed her mind and wants to start things over.

When the door opens, we walk into the lobby, next to each other, barely saying a word. At some point, I break the silence. "Does this mean you want to be with me again?" I ask her. Seeing her nod, I'm finally convinced. "Where are we going though?" I inquire.

"To the pool" she replies calmly. "Like we used to"

"Oh" I say softly. When we get to the door, she just stands in front of me, insinuating that I open it. Well, she's always loved gentlemen, so I obey, as we continue walking outside to our destination. On reaching it, Camille stops to take off her T-Shirt and her shoes, leaving herself in a bra and shorts, and instructs me to do the same. It does take a while, since it's dark outside and I can't really coordinate myself, but eventually get rid of most of my clothes, now only in my boxers.

Camille has already gone down the small ladder situated on the edge of the pool, and starts swimming around. "Come on, jump in" she tells me, motioning her hand accordingly. I smile to myself, and walk to the outer edge of the pool, staring into the water.

"What are you waiting for, come with me!" I can hear Camille say. I'm drunk, I say to myself, feeling afraid to jump in. But at this point, I can't really hold myself back. What if this is the only chance to get her?

Seconds later, I land into the water with a loud splash. I look around to see her swimming right in front of me. The inches between us slowly decrease, and after a while, her lips meet mine, in a sloppy wet kiss I'm never going to forget. Closing my eyes, I enjoy the feeling of intimacy between the two of us, loving the feeling of her petite arms around me.

But all of a sudden, everything stops. Camille suddenly breaks the kiss, and starts to swim away from me. "I'm sorry" she says, and slowly disappears from my sight.

"_This can't be it" _I think. She couldn't be just a hallucination; she was so real, so sweet and our kiss was far better than the rest. All of this couldn't be fake.

"No! No, don't leave me!" I call out, even after realizing that I was just fooling myself and she never existed. "No, I lo…" I try to speak, but start coughing. It's that moment when I actually understand I'm underwater and can't breathe.

I try to swim, shaking my hands around, but I only end up going deeper and deeper by each second, my reflexes not functioning properly since I'm intoxicated. I can feel a huge weight on my chest as the remaining oxygen in my lungs runs out, instantly replaced with water. My eyes start closing, and moments later, everything fades into black.

And then, _nothing_.

**Tada! Wow, this has by far been the saddest story I've ever written on FF. I hate myself by now for killing Logie off…But what can I say…..blame the Script for writing that sad of a song and giving me that kind of inspiration. Okay, it's not their faults, it's mine.**

**And now, to prevent any misunderstanding…I wrote this to show that resorting to alcohol for whatever problem may be is not the best solution. When there is something really serious going on, don't trust that kind of substances. They're only gonna make it worse. **

**Also, if anyone of you believes that I wrote Logan as some whiny little fag for crying over a woman, just know that guys can be emotional over some things. I'm a girl, but having a boyfriend and male friends around, I know that they are capable of being sensitive. I'm not saying that boys should cry at unimportant things, but in the right moment, they should be able express their emotions without being called names.**

**OK, rant over haha XD. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**~Ana**


End file.
